Hatori's Rainy Day
by AllTheBestFanFictions
Summary: It's a rainy fall night at the Sohma estate in Hatori's house. Just as he is about to full under sleep, he hears a POOF outside and rushes out to find Ayame freezing in a puddle of mud. After franticly saving Ayame's life, Hatori and Ayame have a memorable time, Shigure shows up unexpected as well. Hatori sees just how much his friends/family care for him in every way. (NOT YUOi)


Hatori sat in his home at the Sohma estate leaning back in his chair tired. He had been working harder than usual. Akito had come down with a harsh cold. Not to mention some other family members were having problems of there own illnesses that hindered Hatori from getting any rest in the least. The rain pored down violently on the roof as is repeatedly crashed around the whole estate in the dark fall night. He sighed in his leather chair hating the cold the seeped in though the small cracks of the old windows and doors. Just as his body was about to submit to a deep sleep, he heard many obnoxious sneezes and a large POOF! Hatori at once jumped out of his chair to the door slamming it open, revealing more cold air to hit his slender body. He ran out in the rain as he crashed though puddles getting his pant legs dirty with mud. His eyes showed fear as he franticly looked for the sound of the loud poof. His eyes then glanced around a corner of a dirt path the was now a large puddle. He noticed at once a white snake and franticly grasped it's slippery body; rapping it in his dark- now drenched coat around the wet body of his friend. Not caring about the wind and water seeping into his house, rushed the snake to the couch grabbing an extremely large red blanket rubbing the snake franticly, stopping only a seconded to run and get his hair dryer to dry the poor animal before it died of cold. His eyes leaked tears afraid to lose one of the closest people to him that he ever known. While Hatori turned on the highest setting on his hair dryer, blowing the hot air greatly on the snake; the white python stirred slightly feeling great warmth hit his silky skin and turned his head, reviling another large POOF! Hatori smiled brightly rapping the large red blanket around his naked friend. Hatori continued to try to warm up his friend with small heat packs he got out of his supply closet, also getting a large towel to cover up and soak up his friend's extremely long white hair. Feeling his friend was warm enough sat on the floor looking at his friend with a relieved satisfied smile. Twenty minutes passed and his white haired friend begin to stir and open is eyes, his light grass green eyes staring deeply at his friend.

"Hiiii Hatori." The dried man said waiting for Hatori to look at him. Hatori at once turned his head abruptly hearing the familiar voice ring though his ears. Ayame gave a small smile to his friend. "Thanks for letting me use this blanket..." His voice was genuinely thankful, then went to his normal fanatic self who critiqued every fabric and furniture sample you could think of. "I must say this is one of my favorite blankets you own you know. The fabric is precisely the right amount of softness to keep you warm, and displays the perfect shade of red; speaking of which did you grab my cloths while you were out looking for me? I would like some dry clothing so I don't have to be naked under the blanket the whole time I'm here you know- to think-" His voice stopped when he felt a pillow cover his entire head.

"You idiot. Do you really think I would grab your soaking wet clothes before you? Even holding you I most certainly would not want to grab your wet muddy clothes dragging them though my house! And of all things Ayame, what on this bloody earth are you walking in such a storm?!" Hatori was now standing up making sure the pillow was pressing hard on Ayame's face. "You know how sensitive your body his to temperature, especially in cold weather!" Hatori took the pillow off of his friend's face to reveal Ayame's tongue sticking out pretending to be dead by the pillow that was keeping him from talking. "Ayame honestly- what were you thinking?" Hatori said in a much calmer, softer tone. "I thought I lost you." Hatori continued sitting down next to the couch. Ayame stuck his tongue back in and opened his eyes.

"I only wanted to stop and say hi….. I took a cab over her but stopped the man driving when the charge was going up to high… so I stepped out. I though I could make it but…." Ayame blushed a light pink smiling looking at his dear friend. Hatori sighed deeply looking at the man before him.

"Ayame; I was just about to fall asleep until I heard you transformed. If you were not as close to the house as you where, and I had fallen asleep-"Hatori sighed again deeply waiting some seconds before continuing. "You could have died…" At this Hatori felt several pats on his head, and a reply he never expected.

"Aw but I didn't!" Hatori so often again sighed looking at his friend showing great thankfulness that his friend was still here speaking to him. Hatori smiled continued knowing that was as far as his worried lecture would go. "I promise I wont do it again." Ayame said giving Hatori large sad eyes covering his mouth like a small child. Hatori smirked and took his hand covering his friend's face pushing it to the back other couch. Hatori removed his hand and got up to get his friend some water. Ayame sat up and took the glass of water gratefully still lightly damp. Ayame blushed setting down the glass on the side table, snuggling up in the blanket again, only now sitting up.

"Soooo….. Ha'ri…. Do you think I could have some cloths or at least a robe?" Ayame asked shyly.

"No." was Hatori plane responds. "You will sit there with that blanket, and only that blanket. That's your punishment for not thinking."

"Awwwwww but Ha'ri!" Ayame whined loudly.

"No. Now sit there and be quite while I work." Ayame slouched on the couch waiting to be spoken to while he sat there in his thoughts. Ten minutes latter Hatori stopped his worked and looked Ayame who was looking at him bored. "Have you learned your lesson?" Hatori asked raising an eyebrow trying not to smile. Ayame pouted trying to act like a little kid.

"No." Ayame replied with a bob of his head.

"Well then I guess you can just sit there longer." Hatori put on his glasses reading the small print on a prescription he ordered for one of his cousins. Ayame's eyes widened as he leaned forward flapping arms dramatically.

"NO, NO, NO I WAS JOKING HA'RI! I DON'T WANT TO SIT HERE ANYMORE!" Hatori then cut him off still glancing at the paper he was holding, showing a smile and a flash of his glasses that caught the light in the room.

"I don't care if you were, you said no so you can sit there with a blanket and quiet. Ayame took a second to think of a plan, and then smiled as an evil plan took his thoughts.

"No." Ayame said closing his eyes trying to look dignified.

"What?" Hatori asked looking up looking at his friend. Ayame was always one to listen to him, even if he didn't want initially, to begin with.

"We are friends, and you have seen me nude before so I think I will just walk around just like that." Ayame smirked knowing Hatori was caving in on his idea. Ayame looked at Hatori still smirking, Hatori's eyes went wide at this. "**He wouldn't do that. He's Ayame for sure but there is no way-"** Hatori was cut from his thoughts when Ayame started to laugh. "Your choice Ha'ri. You can give me some cloths or I will walk around naked. Oh I sure hope none of the children come." Hatori was about to reply when a nock sounded at his door. Hatori at once rushed over to Ayame and shoved him down so he was laying on the couch, Hatori then placed the large blanket over him making it look like the blanket was bunched together. He ran to the door opening it to revile Shigure standing there with an umbrella and a big smile.

"Well hi Ha'ri. Just wanted to come and say hi and see how your doing." Hatori just stood there shocked that Shigure had to stumble to his door as well, not to mention the awkward situation of Ayame being here with only a large blanket to cover himself up. Shigure tilted his head confused to why his friend was standing there in still complete shock, having not even asked him to come in. Shigure folded his umbrella and walked under Hatori's arm letting himself in the well lit house. "Well it's a little damp in here isn't it now. We have enough sick people Ha'ri, we don't need you sick to; Or Ayame and I would have to come and take care of you." Shigure showed off his complete perverted smile. Hatori rolled his eyes at this wondering how of all places and times they had to meet up in this situation. Shigure walking into the living room sighing deeply setting down two large bags. "Well looks like you spruced up the joint Ha'ri, I like it!" Ayame hearing the lovey echo of Shigure's voice popped up, revealing his now partly dry hair and chest.

"SHIGURE!" Ayame screeched happily. Shigure stumbled back shocked by the loudness of Ayame's voice.

"AYAME!" Shigure screamed happily in return; relising it was Ayame's voice. Shigure was about to run and give Ayame a hug when he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Ummm Aya, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" He looked to Hatori who's fingers were pinching his noise in frustration with deep blush covering his face. Shigure laughed loudly walked to Hatori putting an arm around his shoulder. "I-I knew you would one- one day-" Shigure couldn't control his laughter causing Ayame to laugh as well. Hatori looked down scowling at Shigure who had made to the floor hunched over working himself into a laughing fit. Hatori finding nothing funny about this scoffed.

"I don't pretend to be in a relationship with the opposite sex who happens to be my friend Shigure." Hatori stated bluntly, causing Shigure to stop laughing, along with Ayame. Hatori knowing the question to why Ayame was here began, telling Shigure. "He came to see me and proofed into a snake and almost drowned. He will sit there until he has learned his lesion." Hatori ended quickly not wanting to go into much detail. Shigure at this raised his eyebrow.

"But- but he can just get up and-"

Hatori looked up wide-eyed. "He has learned his lesson." Hatori said very fast not wanting that topic to be brought up again. He went into his bedroom and came out with some clothes, throwing them on Ayame's face. "You can keep the underwear Ayame. I don't want to hear about this moment again understand? Nor do I want those back." Hatori said harshly pointing to the underwear. It was a truly odd feeling that he was giving his friend his cloths.

"OKEYDOKEY." Aya said with a smile standing up getting dressed. Hatori rolled his eyes again at his friend's uncaring ability to care that he was naked, even for a moment. Ayame dressed quickly and jumped right back on the couch snuggling himself back up in the blanket like a little child; only showing the top of his head and not his mouth.

"Awwwww look at little Ayame all bundled up like a cute baby." Shigure cooed walking over and sitting by his snuggled up friend. Hatori seeing this sat down in his armchair knowing they wouldn't leave anytime soon. Just as he sat down, Shigure stood up and snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot!" Shigure reached into his bag and skipped off into the kitchen. After a lot of loud pots and pans hitting together and the banging sound of glass, Hatori craned his neck wondering what on earth was happening to his once clean kitchen.

"What are you doing in there Shigure!?" Hatori called still in his armchair, craning his neck to see the kitchen light reflecting brightly around the corner.

"Hold on! Everything is fine, just relax alright?!" Hatori sighed deeply knowing very well he would have to use all his energy to get up and see what Shigure was doing to his house, but decided he would just relax like Shigure said and clean up his mess latter. Shigure came out soon with a tray with mints, peppermint, and of course; hot chocolate! "Here you go." Shigure said handing Hatori a cup." Hatori smiling lightly accepted the cup of hot chocolate. Shigure sat down and handed Ayame his cup, and took a mint for himself as they sat in silence for a minute or two. Hatori watched his friends and decided to break the silence first before one of them got on with there pretend flirting.

"So- why does this feel like this was all planed out? Hatori asked feeling like everything had been planned out beforehand. Shigure sighed deeply looking over at Ayame. They gave a small smile to each other and nodded, leaving Ayame to start off the explanation.

"You see Ha'ri, you have been working so hard lately…. We wanted to come see if you were ok. I didn't plan on turning into a snake- but I feel bad that I frightened you the way I did. Shigure and I wanted to come and see you together but our schedules didn't work out at the same time, so we decided to meet up at your place. Like I said before I came in a cab first but then not realizing how bad it was decided to walk the rest of the way." Ayame said sipping some of his hot chocolate. While Ayame was taking a sip of his drink Shigure cut in to say a few words as well.

"We worry about Ha'ri- and wanted to have some time with you before you got to worn out, but seems we missed that mark hu? He leaned over on his elbows to the sit up throwing his hands in the air. "We love are dragon!" Hatori rolled his eyes at the comment before him.

"And you just had to come beg for me to spend time with you two hu?" Hatori said with a smile mocking Shigure's dog side. Shigure pouted, then started to laugh. Shigure all of a sudden began to sneeze rapidly. and proofed into his dog form falling off the couch, still sneezing everywhere. Ayame gasped happily placing his hands on his cheeks.

"OH MY GOODNESS LOOK HOW CUTE SHIGURE LOOKS!" Ayame began to flap his hands and arms excitedly, then gestured his friend to hop back on the couch. "Come here Shigure, come here boy, come on." Shigure wagged his tail and jumped under the blanket with Ayame. Ayame hugged his friend who happened to still be in his black dog form. Happily Shigure nuzzled his friend's face and looked over at the dragon.

"Your sick too aren't you..." Hatori said unamused.

"Yep!" Shigure said happily. Shigure then had a great idea-"Hay come on group hug! Group hug!" He said tossing head directing Hatori over. Hatori smiled and walked over to his friend and sat down feeling the blanket being placed over his knees by Ayame. He hugged Shigure patting his head letting out a chuckle.

"We love you Hatori!" Shigure said wagging his tail under the blanket full of joy. The three life long friends gave each other a group hug, causing Shigure to poof back in his own form; of course Shigure not caring if he didn't have clothes on, reached out his arms hugging the dragon and snake smiling lovingly, giggling in pursuit. Hatori sighed deeply, His family was truly the oddest group of people he ever met, and these two were the best part of his family, come to think of it- they were the best part of his life. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
